Gracing My Life
by RueEmerson
Summary: FUTURE fan fic AUish. Romantic paring of Det. Danny Williams' daughter Grace with his partner Navy Commander Steve McGarrett and the dilemma that ensues. I do not own these characters; I just couldn't stand not playing with their lives a little bit.
1. Chapter 1

Steve McGarrett did not want to admit he needed a caretaker. But after being shot and severely wounded in the leg, it was hard to get around these days. It sucked getting old.

* * *

Grace Williams wanted to stay on the island and work but where was she going to live? Danno was relocating to New Jersey and she couldn't afford yet to live on her own. She loved her job at the child advocacy center but what was she to do?

* * *

"You sure this is what you want to do?" Steve asked Danny for the one-millionth time. He hated his best friend was moving back to the mainland. He understood why but he didn't have to like it.

"Yes, Steven. I want to be in a job where I'm not getting shot at every time I turn around! Plus it means I don't have to endure riding with you anymore," Danny replied, wildly gesturing in his typical fashion.

"What about Gracie?" McGarrett asked. Danny pressed his lips together.

"She wants to stay on this blasted island. But she has no place to go, so she will be forced to move with me," he said wryly smiling.

Before Steve could stop himself and think it through, he spoke.

"She can stay with me," he said.

"No. Absolutely not!" Danny groused. "I will not subject my offspring to your wicked ways."

"Why not?" McGarrett asked, placing his hands on his hips. "My house not good enough for your daughter?"

Danny gave him the evil eye.

"She's 20 years old. I don't want her corrupted by the likes of you," he replied.

"Let's just ask her, shall we?" Steve shot back, motioning toward the young woman walking their direction.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace shouted, running toward him, practically jumping on him. She'd been so busy, she hadn't seen him in ages.

McGarrett tried not to flinch as he caught her in his arms.

"Gracie!" Danny admonished. "Remember I told you he got shot! He doesn't need you tackling him."

Smiling, Steve set her back down and looked her over. How had he not noticed she had grown up into a beautiful lady?

"I hear you need a place to stay," he said to her, deliberately avoiding eye contact with Danny.

"Yeah. I really like working with the kids and their advocates. I don't want to leave," Grace said sadly.

"Want to stay with me?" McGarrett said. Grace started bouncing up and down like a little kid in excitement.

"Really? Thanks Uncle Steve!" She turned to her father, who was steaming that his plans were afoul. "Isn't that great, Danno?"

"Sure thing, Monkey," he said through gritted teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace couldn't believe her luck as she moved into the guest bedroom at McGarrett's house.

* * *

Steve was glad to have someone around.

* * *

They got into a schedule that benefitted them both. She alternated cooking nights with him and she drove him to doctor's appointments as needed. He kept the house well stocked with food and paid the bills. The arrangement couldn't have satisfied Grace more.

As time went by, she quit referring to him as "Uncle Steve" and he quit referring to her as "Gracie."

One evening they were relaxing on the sofa. She had his wounded leg in her lap massaging it when her cell phone rang.

"Hey, Danno!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, things are going good." She paused. "Do you wanna talk with him? He's right here."

Grace passed her phone to Steve without waiting for a reply. Steve rolled his eyes as Danny started in complaining.

"I'm not your daughter's keeper, Danny," he said, exasperated. He sighed as he listened to Danny rant and rave. "Who she dates is her business. She is an adult, Daniel. I repeat, I am not her keeper."

Grace grinned. Her father still wanted to control her life even though he was thousands of miles away. Thank God for Steve, she thought. He let her be herself.

McGarrett smiled at her and rolled his eyes again as Danny continued.

"You could always move back here," Steve joked. He sobered shortly thereafter.

"I miss you, too, Danny," he quietly said. The conversation ended and Steve handed Grace her phone.

"Sorry about Danno," Grace said, tossing her phone on the coffee table.

"Don't worry about it," McGarrett said, his expression tight. After talking with Danny — listening was more like it — he had come to realize Grace was no longer a child. She was a full-fledged woman with such promise ahead of her. He felt like an old man.

"What?" she curiously asked, cocking her head. Steve shook his head and quit staring at her.

"Nothing. I just realized I'm getting old," he replied.

Grace laughed and resumed massaging his leg.

"You're not old, McGarrett! You're just older than me," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve couldn't save them. One by one his team fell.

He thrashed in his bed, fighting an unseen enemy and knocking over his bedside lamp, which woke Grace in the next room. She rushed into his bedroom, thinking he had fallen out of bed.

"Steve," she said, trying to shake him awake. He didn't seem to hear her, so she put a knee on the bed and leaned into him harder. "Wake up, McGarrett!"

The next moment she was on her back under him. He had her pinned down, his forearm across her throat, nearly cutting off her breathing.

Grace reacted by bucking her hips upward and temporarily throwing him off balance. The moment he shifted his arm, she slammed the heel of her palm into his jaw and screamed his name.

His eyes snapped open and he instantly rolled off her, stumbling off the bed, his limp pronounced. She sucked into air before forcing herself up. She stretched out her arm as if to calm a frightened child.

McGarrett was backed against the wall, disoriented, trying to assess what had just happened.

"Uncle Steve," Grace said in a soft soothing voice. "It's me, Gracie. You were having a nightmare."

"Gracie? I … They … I couldn't save them …" he trailed off. She cautiously moved toward him.

"Everything is OK, Uncle Steve. Everyone is fine. No one is dead," she said. "It was just a dream."

Steve shook his head to clear it. He was in his bedroom and Grace was standing in front of him with a mark on her throat. He brushed it with his fingers, suddenly sickened.

"I did that, didn't I?" McGarrett said.

"You had a nightmare," Grace said, dismissively.

He started cursing, rubbing his face and backing up. He had hurt his best friend's daughter.

"Steve, you need your rest," Grace said, trying to reach for him. He shook her off.

"No way. Not if that is what happens," he groused.

"I shouldn't have tried to wake you. That was my fault," she said.

McGarrett looked at her in disbelief. That's what Catherine used to say, he thought, the woman who had shared his bed for five years before he drove her away.

He abruptly pulled Grace into an embrace. His voice muffled by her hair, he apologized.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"Really, it's OK, McGarrett," she said, leaning back to look into his face. "I'm fine. Go to bed and get some sleep."

He opened his mouth then shut it. He nodded and released her. Grace gave him a half-smile before bidding him goodnight. He watched her leave before collapsing on the bed, his head in his hands.

They didn't speak about it the next day but it weighed heavily on Steve's mind. It pissed him off that he had injured Grace. The nightmares were returning more frequently since he had gotten shot. He knew he needed to see someone so he didn't hurt Grace again.

* * *

Grace had been living with Steve for nearly six months when he came home one day and informed her he had an appointment with a therapist to help with the anxiety and the nightmares.

"Do you want me to drive you?" she asked. McGarrett had been getting around to and from work on his own but it was still hard on him. He wondered if his leg would ever heal. Too many battle wounds, he assumed.

Grace was leaning against the kitchen counter waiting for his answer.

"If you don't mind," Steve said, swallowing his pride. He knew he should have asked Chin or Kono but he didn't want to let them on to his pain. Although he suspected they knew more and understood more than they were letting on.

* * *

Six months stretched into nearly a year and the nightmares began to subside.


	4. Chapter 4

Grace was crying in her room when Steve got home from work one afternoon. She was obviously trying to hide it from him when he tapped on her door.

"Grace, what happened? What's wrong?" he said, starting to panic. She didn't look up from her bed when he entered. McGarrett immediately gathered her into his arms and held her close. Once she was cried out, Grace finally spoke.

"Briana's dead. Her father killed her."

Steve didn't know who Briana was, so he waited for her to continue.

"She was one of the children we were advocating for. We had recommended the judge pull her from the home but it was too late. By the time the police arrived, her body was too bruised for them to save her. Why did he do that? Why would a daddy beat his daughter for wanting his attention?"

Grace buried her face in Steve's neck. Steve wanted to kill the man, not only for the little girl's sake, but also for Grace's sake.

* * *

Grace turned in earlier than usual that night. She had barely eaten dinner and had little to say. Steve stopped in the doorway of her bedroom to check on her. Her back was to him so he couldn't tell if she was awake or asleep.

"Steve?" she said so softly, he almost didn't hear her.

"Yeah, Grace?" he replied.

"Can you stay with me until I go to sleep?" she asked.

He fought the urge to say no. He was 100 percent sure this was something he should not do.

"Sure," McGarrett answered instead, entering her room for the second time that day. He gingerly slid into bed behind her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

Grace sighed and closed her eyes. Steve stayed awake for another hour or two, he wasn't sure, before drifting to sleep himself.

He woke with the smell of lavender at his nose. He opened his eyes and last night rushed back to his brain. He was in bed with Grace, his best friend's daughter.

Danny was so going to kill him.

She was still in his arms, but some time in the night he had shifted to his back and she was half sprawled on top of him. Her legs were tangled with his and her face was buried in his neck. McGarrett closed his eyes and willed himself to stay calm.

This was purely platonic, he told himself. He had comforted her and he was NOT sleeping with her. However, his body was reacting completely opposite. He needed to get out of this bed right now before he embarrassed them both.

Steve gently eased her onto the bed and launched himself off the bed faster than he should have. He bit back a groan of pain when his leg lurched beneath him.

Grace woke up at the sound that came out as a grunt.

"McGarrett?" she sleepily said, her eyes half open.

"Go back to sleep, Grace," he said as he backed out of the room. She made an unintelligible sound before falling back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

They were eating dinner when Steve nearly caused Grace to have a heart attack.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

She choked and reached for her water glass as she furiously blinked.

"Where did that come from?" Grace coughed. "That's kinda out of the blue."

Steve remained calm as if it was a normal conversation.

"Because you've been living with me for more than a year and have never once gone on a date," he said, looking her straight in the eye. Grace squirmed in her seat.

This was not where and how she imagined having the conversation. The truth was she had been in love with McGarrett since she was 8. He was 25 years her senior and she knew he would never see her in that way.

She just couldn't seem to find a guy that could hold a candle to him.

Steve was staring at her waiting patiently for a response. She swallowed. Her dad would most definitely NOT be happy with her answer.

"Because no man compares," she squeaked. There. She had said it out loud.

"Compares to what? Who?" McGarrett said, his brow arched, obviously confused.

Grace bit her lip. Boy, this was hard, she thought.

She stood up from the table and dumped her plate in the sink, her back to him so she didn't have to see his reaction. She breathed deep, gripping the counter edge.

"You," she said.

She heard Steve gasp.

Here comes the lecture, Grace thought, closing her eyes, knowing it was coming. But it didn't.

* * *

McGarrett was stunned, to say the least. His mind was racing. He wasn't oblivious or was he?

Sure, he had known about Grace's schoolgirl crush as a preteen but she had outgrown it. Hadn't she?

He had been with Catherine at the time. Now Grace was confessing there was no one in her life because of him. He had dismissed — more like squelched — any romantic notions with anyone since Catherine had walked out.

There had been the fleeting woman here and there since but no one serious. He'd just not felt like getting involved.

* * *

Grace was still standing at the kitchen counter. Steve hadn't said anything. She briefly wondered if he had passed out so she finally turned around to look at him, her face flushed.

He was sitting there at the table, a slightly dazed expression on his face.

"Out with it already," Grace flatly said. "Tell me how you're too old for me, that I'm your best friend's daughter, that there is no way in hell this could ever happen."

McGarrett slowly stood and walked over to her without a word. He placed his hands on either side of her on the counter, effectively trapping her without touching her.

"Why on earth would you even be interested in me?" he asked, his face mere inches from hers. "You deserve someone without a horrid past, someone who isn't broken and scarred, someone who can make your dreams come true."

Butterflies in her stomach threatened to explode. Grace sighed and dared to touch his cheek.

"Because I have always loved you," she answered truthfully. "I don't remember what it was like to not love you. You've always made my dreams come true."

Steve's eyes searched hers before lowering his head, pressing his lips to hers. She slid her arms around his neck as his hands slipped from the counter to draw her close.

Grace thought she might faint. After all this time, the Navy Seal that haunted her dreams was actually kissing her.

She molded her body to his, immediately feeling his desire. She inwardly smiled.

McGarrett broke the kiss to come up for air. He lay his forehead on hers, breathing hard. So many thoughts were swirling in his head.

"We've got to set some boundaries," he huskily told her, his hands still on her hips. She fingered the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Like what?" she breathily asked.

"Like me keeping my hands off you and you staying out of my bed," he answered.

She leaned back to look at him. She couldn't tell if he was kidding or being serious.

"Look, Grace, this is something we need to talk about, every step of the way," he said.

Serious. He is serious, she thought.

"Like how to tell my dad?" she said with a smile.

"Especially that," he said, smiling back at her.

"And if I want you to kiss me again, then what?" she asked.

"Just ask," he replied, covering her lips with his.

* * *

They stayed up late talking — more like strategizing — how to move forward in this newfound dimension in their relationship.

Steve was not about to take her to bed with him, no matter how much she pleaded with him. He insisted they date a while before he'd even be willing to TALK with her about it.

Grace agreed they needed to work on what physical displays of affection were allowed outside the house, in front of the team, around their friends.

She drifted to sleep in his arms. He carried her to her bed and tucked her in, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Danny was so going to have him murdered.


	6. Chapter 6

They cautiously began dating and it didn't take long for the team to suspect something was up.

"Who is she, boss?" Kono asked him, catching him off guard in the bullpen one day.

"What are you talking about?" he replied, his eyes on the computer table.

"The woman who has you smiling when you think no one else is looking? The woman who obviously has wrapped you around her finger in such a way you can't wait to get out of here each night?"

McGarrett took his time answering. He and Grace knew this was coming and they eventually planned to have a "coming out" party. But they still needed to break the news to Danny first.

"It's someone you know," he answered truthfully. "I'm just not ready to introduce her to everyone yet."

"Interesting!" Kono said. "Whoever she is, I look forward to meeting the woman who has lightened up my boss."


	7. Chapter 7

"Did you pack your Kevlar vest?" Grace nervously asked Steve, her hand clutching his as they disembarked the plane in New Jersey.

"No," Steve said, laughing.

"I don't relish the idea of losing my future husband before we enjoy certain aspects of our relationship!" she said, glaring at him.

He grinned down at her.

* * *

McGarrett had refused to have sex with her until they were married and Grace was royally mad at him. He wanted what they had to be special and unlike any relationship he'd had. He also deep down inside wanted Danny to accept this before he went and "violated" his best friend's daughter.

* * *

Each of them had contacted Danny and told him they wanted to visit for Thanksgiving. He didn't question the two of them coming together. Of course, both knew he might feel differently once they announced their intentions …

* * *

"Danno!" Grace screeched, releasing Steve's hand and running into her father's arms in the airport.

"Hey Monkey!" Danny said, twirling her around. He hadn't seen his daughter in person for nearly two years. He still couldn't get over the fact she was no longer a little girl.

He smiled when Steve walked up. Danny pulled him into a brotherly embrace.

"I'm glad I finally got you to join the real world," he kidded.

* * *

They were sitting on Danny's porch, drinking beers when Grace glanced at Steve, giving him "the look." He gave a slight nod, acknowledging they might as well get it over with.

"Danno?"

Danny turned his head to look as his daughter with a smile.

"Yeah, Gracie?" he said.

"I've got something to talk to you about and I don't want you to freak out, OK?" she said.

He frowned and glanced at Steve with a look that said "Did you know about this but didn't tell me?" Steve gave him a blank look and forced himself to not shrug.

Danny returned his attention to his daughter, who set her beer down and pulled her necklace out of her shirt to reveal a diamond ring hanging from it.

"I'm engaged."

Danny's jaw dropped and he looked like a gaping fish because no sound came out of his moving mouth.

"We want to get married soon and I want you to come back to Hawaii for the ceremony," Grace said.

Again Danny glanced at Steve with a frown.

"Steven, why didn't you mention my baby girl's been seeing someone? You're supposed to be watching out for her!" he accused.

"Hey," Steve said, standing up, "I told you she's an adult and I'm not her keeper. This is between you and her."

Grace stomped her foot and look at both of them in frustration. They stared at her.

"I'm 22 years old, Danno, and I will decide when and who I tell about my love life. You do not control me and you do not control who I choose to love," she said.

Danny cocked his head to one side.

"I'm sorry, Grace. I just would like to have met this guy before the wedding," he said.

"What, so you could interrogate him?" she shot back, hands on her hips.

McGarrett had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. He was going to love being married to this woman.

"Well, not exactly," Danny responded. "I would have kept the questions to a minimum …"

"Before or after the background check," Grace interrupted. She was on a roll, her eyes flashing.

"Could I get some help here, please?" Danny said out the side of his mouth to Steve. McGarrett held up his hands in mock surrender.

"So I don't get to meet this guy beforehand?" Danny finally conceded in defeat, realizing he wasn't going to change Grace's mind.

Grace locked eyes with Steve.

"He's standing right next to you," she said, mentally bracing herself for her father's reaction. She was not disappointed.

Danny's face nearly turned purple as he slowly turned toward, cussing his soon-to-be former best friend under his breath.

"What did she just say?" he hissed. Steve could see the steam rising from Danny's ears.

Grace pushed her way between them, firmly placing herself in front of McGarrett. She grabbed her father's hands so he couldn't go for his weapon.

"This is my life and he is my choice. You've known this all along, Danno. Please accept it," she softly said, her eyes welling up as she stared at him. "This makes me happy."

Steve gently placed his hands on her shoulders for support. Danny glanced back and forth at his two favorite people in the world. In a really bizarre way, it made sense. He smiled at Grace.

"If he makes you happy, then that's all I could ask for," Danny said. He then sternly looked at Steve and said, "This does NOT mean you can call me Dad."


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the week proceeded on a lighter note, now that the tension was over, or so it seemed. Danny waited to confront Steve after he sent Grace on an errand to the grocery store.

Once Grace pulled out of the drive, Danny turned, grabbed Steve by the front of his shirt and punched him in the gut.

McGarrett had been anticipating it and managed to block the next blow to his face. He grabbed Danny's arm and twisted it, forcing him to his knees.

"Make you feel better?" Steve huffed as Danny grunted.

"Not yet," Danny replied, swinging out a foot and kicked Steve in his bad leg, effectively knocking Steve flat on his back. Danny collapsed on the floor nearby, nursing his arm. Both lay there not speaking.

"That's my little girl. What in the hell were you thinking?" Danny asked after while.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, Danny," Steve replied honestly. "It just did. I promise to protect and love her as I always have."

Danny was quiet, staring at the ceiling for a long time.

"Have you been sleeping with her this whole time?" he finally voiced.

"No. Not that it's any of your business, but we've never had sex. We wanted to wait," Steve said.

Danny sat up and eyed McGarrett.

"Well, at least I don't have to do a background check," Danny said, standing up and leaving Steve on the floor as he exited the room.

* * *

Grace returned and found them in the den watching football. She was glad neither sported a black eye as she strongly suspected they had fought. She curled up on the sofa next to Steve and he put his arm around her. Danny didn't say a word.

* * *

Grace was relieved once they were on the plane bound for Hawaii.

"Well, that went well, don't you think?" she asked Steve, leaning her head against his shoulder. He smiled.

"No Kevlar vest needed," he replied.

* * *

When they revealed their relationship the next day to the team, neither Kono nor Chin seemed the least bit surprised.


	9. Chapter 9

The big day had arrived. Grace was all a flutter in her bedroom, her friends Lacey and Jen with her. She had settled on a simple white flowing dress and they were putting her hair up entwined with flowers.

Kono, who was eight months pregnant, knocked on the door and peeked in.

"Anything I can do to help?" she asked.

The girls waved her in and directed her to sit.

They loved Kono dearly — she had taught them to surf all those years ago. She and Adam had finally tied the knot five years ago and she was due to have their third kid any day now. Grace hoped they had a girl this time.

"Why am I so nervous?" Grace groaned as they finished her hairdo.

"Because you're finally marrying that fine looking man out there," Lacey remarked as she aided Jen wrap the final strands.

Steve McGarrett had long been the object of the girls' affection and each had secretly desired him. Grace had had it the worst since she was around him the most. He was the subject of many a discussion through their teenage years.

Jen grinned at them as she stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"Good job!" Kono said, rubbing her belly. She had known the girls had swooned over her boss. She herself had momentarily been attracted to the man before Adam entered her life. McGarrett was indeed easy on the eyes, even as he edged near 50.

There was another knock on the door as Grace's dad cautiously stuck his head in.

"Hey, Gracie, you ready?" Danny asked, getting a good look at her. He fought back tearing up. His kid was all grown up and the most beautiful woman since her mother.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as she reached out her arms to him. Tears began to well in her eyes.

"Awww, don't cry, Monkey! You'll mess up your makeup or something," Danny whined, gathering her to him. The girls and Kono quickly slipped out the room to leave them alone.

"Thanks for coming, Danno," Grace said. "You don't know how much this means to me. You're the most important man in my life, next to Steve, of course."

Danny stepped back and looked his daughter straight in the eye.

"I love you, Grace, you know that right? It's gonna take some getting used to, you marrying McGarrett and all, but I can't think of anyone I'd rather you be with than him. He loves you and I know you'll be safe with him," Danny said.

Grace nodded and Danny gently wiped her tears away. He gave her a sad smile.

"I just can't believe you're getting married today. I wish your mother were here …" he said before pulling her back into a tight embrace.

They silently remembered her mother. Rachel had died a couple of years after moving with Stan to Las Vegas. Cancer had robbed them all.

Grace occasionally heard from her half-brother Mikey, but they had never been close. She had lived with Danno since her mother's death and Mikey had remained with Stan.

Kono cleared her through outside the door.

"Danny, it's time," she said.

Grace looked at her dad and smiled. He smiled back.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny not only walked his daughter down the "aisle," he also stood at Steve's side as best man. They had a sunset wedding in the sand near the McGarrett home with dozens of friends, co-workers and family in attendance. The celebration went well into the night after the sun sunk into the horizon and the beach was alive with partygoers.

Grace was sitting in Steve's lap on their back patio where the team had eventually retired. Kono was shifting in her seat, unable to find a comfortable position. Adam was chatting with Danny and Chin. They all went quiet when Kono said, "I think my water just broke."

Danny leapt to his feet, arms waving wildly, yelling, "She's having the baby!" Adam calmly scooped up his wife and proceeded to carry her around the house toward the car. Chin grabbed Danny by the arm and pulled him towards his own car.

Chin looked back over his shoulder and smiled at the newlyweds, who were trailing behind.

"You two have a good night. I'll make sure Danny gets some sleep and we will see you later tomorrow," he said, guiding the now hysterical detective into his passenger seat.

Grace and Steve waved goodbye as the cars pulled away from the curb.

"Well that was exciting," Grace commented as they walked back into what was now their house and started switching off lights as they made their way upstairs.

Steve's bedroom was now going to be theirs now. He had ordered a new bedroom suite and mattress set as part of his wedding present to her, a symbol of his fresh start with her. She was deeply touched when he showed it to her that morning. Her breath caught now as they walked into their room.


	11. Chapter 11

Grace was nervous.

She'd seen Steve nearly naked on numerous occasions, but this time, he was going to be just for her.

* * *

Steve was nervous.

He knew Grace had never been with anyone before, that he was going to be her first and her only. That was part of the reason he had held her at bay for so long. He didn't want to ruin it for her, the special moment they would now share as husband and wife.

His biggest fear now was hurting her.

* * *

Steve slipped around her, grabbing his iPhone from the dresser and cued up a romantic playlist he had assembled with Kono's help. Al Green's "Let's Stay Together" came up on the screen as McGarrett pulled Grace into his arms.

Grace looped her arms around his neck and shyly smiled at him. Steve smiled back as he began slow dancing with her, his heart on his sleeve as the song played:

_"I'm, I'm so in love with you. Whatever you want to do is all right with me. 'Cause you make me feel so brand new and I want to spend my life with you. Since, since we've been together, loving you forever is what I need. Let me be the one you come running to. I'll never be untrue. Baby, let's stay together. Loving you whether times are good or bad, happy or sad …"_

Midway through the song Steve stopped moving, his eyes so dark with desire, Grace thought she would drown in them. His lips covered hers and he slid his hands down her back before pulling her shirt up and over her head.

His mouth once more claimed hers as he brought her flush against him and resumed swaying to the rhythm of music. His hands slowly inched down her lower back as he trailed his lips across her jaw and down the side of her neck. She clutched his shoulders, letting out a soft moan.

Steve eventually returned his mouth back to hers as his hands unbuttoned her shorts and shoved them down. Grace kicked them away before he slid one hand down her backside to bring one thigh over his hip. He rocked against her with the music — the song had now changed to Dr. Hook's "Sexy Eyes" — as his tongue slid inside her mouth.

_"… I looked up, what did I see? Sexy eyes. Moving across the floor got me wanting more. Sexy eyes. Getting down with you, I want to move with you. Sexy eyes. I got up and took your hand and we both began to dance to the music. Your magic cast a spell. It didn't take long 'til we fell and we knew it. No more lonely nights for me. This is how it's going to be. …"_

Grace groaned louder, her body on fire. McGarrett lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He released her long enough to yank his own shirt over his head. She reached for the top of his cargos and he gently pushed her hands away.

"Not yet," he softly said. She protested but obeyed, placing her hands on the nape of his neck as he finished undressing her. She arched underneath him at his touch, gasping his name. Sensations built as he teased and thrilled her.

"Please," Grace moaned, running her hand along the waistband of his pants. "I want you."

"I want you, too," Steve said, lifting his head, his eyes meeting hers. "I want to make you happy, Grace, and I will do whatever it takes. I promise."

She caressed the side of his roughened jaw, smiling.

"You already make me happy," she said.

McGarrett rolled to the side to shuck the rest of his clothes before coming back to her. He lay on his side, gathering her close. She shyly ran a hand down his chest and further. He stayed still, letting her explore as she wanted.

"I love you," he whispered before gently pushing her onto her back.

"I love you, too," she said as he showed her how much he loved her.


	12. Chapter 12

Grace woke lethargic and the most content she'd ever been. She stretched and discovered she was alone in bed. She heard noise coming from downstairs and glanced at the clock. 07:23.

She gingerly slid out of bed and reached for her husband's T-shirt abandoned on the floor. She found him in the kitchen, dressed only in his shorts, flipping pancakes.

Steve grinned at her when she walked in. She shyly smiled back and perched on a chair at the kitchen table. He brought over breakfast and sat down next to her. They ate in comfortable silence, gazing at each other.

"Did I mention you look beautiful this morning?" Steve said as he gathered up their empty plates. Grace furiously blushed, suddenly self-conscious. He set the plates in the sink and returned to her, pulling her out of the chair into his embrace.

"How about a shower?" he whispered in her ear as he nuzzled her cheek. She shivered and let out a squeal as he picked her up.

Much later that morning they dressed and headed to the hospital to see Kono and the new baby.

* * *

Adam warmly welcomed them as they entered the room. Steve shook his hand while Grace went to Kono's bedside. Kono placed her newborn daughter Karissa into Grace's arms just as Chin and Danny walked in with Kono's sons Ian Dale and Alec in tow.

Danny tried not to stare at his daughter, but all he could see was his kid holding a baby and knowing that would be his grandchild in the not-to-distant future. He suppressed a sigh and clapped Adam on the back.

"Third time the charm?" he said. Adam grinned as he glanced back at his girls. His sons had climbed up onto their mother's bed and Kono gave him a tired smile.

McGarrett eyed the scene in front of him and thanked God for his life.


End file.
